outrageousfandomcom-20200214-history
Outrageous Fortune Series 5
Series 5 'of [[Outrageous Fortune|''Outrageous Fortune]] originally ran from June 2nd 2009 to October 6th 2009. It consisted of 19 episodes. Synopsis The Wests are a one-family crime wave with a proud tradition in thievery, larceny and petty crime. Or at least they used to be. At the beginning of the first series of Outrageous Fortune, family matriach Cheryl West decided enough is enough - the family must clean up their act and go straight. But it hasn't been easy for Cheryl, keeping the family together when outside forces threaten to tear them apart. The West family's relationship with the dodgy Greegan siblings continues to raise eyebrows: Pascalle is engaged to Nicky while Van has shacked up with pregnant Sheree. There's a new cop in town threatening everything Van holds dear and forcing him to do what a West should never do. Jethro, Loretta, Nadine and Hayden form, an unlikely business alliance while Pascalle follows her dreams of becoming a successful bag lady. Ted and Ngaire prove old is the new young and Munter and Kasey prove there's more than pme way to make a baby. Judd fights for his family, old and new, as Cheryl might be about to lose everything she loves most. Cast Episode List Episode One: '''All My Sins Remember'd June 2, 2009 If love is a drug, then Loretta is tempted; Van faces a threat to all he holds most dear. Episode Two: The Fatness Of These Pursy Times June 9, 2009 There's a whole heap of trouble when Cheryl doubts Pascalle; Judd learns that "old" is the new "young". Episode Three: A Rat, A Rat June 16, 2009 Van wrestles with being a rat and finds an angel; Loretta seeks a lab rat and finds a lover. Episode Four: Drive His Purpose June 23, 2009 Van needs a very big plan to save Munter; Loretta needs to thwart the most unholy alliance. Episode Five: What Company At What Expense? June 30, 2009 The slings, arrows and infomercials of outrageous fortune cause Cheryl to doubt her offspring, with potentially tragic results. Episode Six: We Will Our Kingdom Give July 7, 2009 Cheryl is forced to let go; Loretta is forced to take hold and the Mighty Munt is put to the test. Episode Seven: Inform Against Me July 14, 2009 Van and Munter are involved in a custody battle, as Cheryl sees red over the best news ever. Episode Eight: Some Vicious Mole Of Nature July 21, 2009 Pascalle is in peril as Sheree moves to strike, and Loretta finds that trees can also be dangerous. Episode Nine: Honour's At The Stake July 28, 2009 Grandpa and Ngaire play for very high stakes, and Loretta's secret lover is no secret anymore. Episode Ten: O Villany! August 4, 2009 Van's blow for freedom causes serious unravelling for the Wests and their associates. Episode Eleven: A Serpent Stung Me August 11, 2009 The Wests are stung; catastrophe abounds and no one is safe from a woman on the warpath. Episode Twelve: Unpack My Heart August 18, 2009 While Pascalle battles for the beautiful positive, Cheryl finds that Jethro has been fiddling with her knickers. Episode Thirteen: Constant To My Purpose August 25, 2009 Grandpa meets old friends in jail, but Pascalle is still determined to be the best granddaughter ever. Episode Fourteen: The Power To Charm September 1, 2009 Cheryl and Judd find Van has undergone a conversion, as Loretta faces ultimate betrayal. Episode Fifteen: Mine Own Room September 8, 2009 Van is asked to give the greatest gift; but Pascalle and Loretta most definitely refuse to share. Episode Sixteen: O Wonderful Son (That Can So Astonish a Mother) September 15, 2009 Cheryl goes on the assault against fashion crimes and a son called Jethro, as Judd fights for family. Episode Seventeen: They Bleed on Both Sides September 22, 2009 Cheryl seeks solace from an unlikely quarter, and Pascalle decides that Judd may actually be a saint. Episode Eighteen: How like an Angel! September 29, 2009 Where there's a will there's a way. Pascalle and Grandpa both realise this, as they are visited with news that will have far-reaching results. Episode Nineteen: I Have a Daughter October 6, 2009 All's fair in love and war. Cheryl demands a high price for Jane, and Pascalle is also much wanted. Category:Outrageous Fortune